Merthur Oneshots
by LovelyFangirls
Summary: A Collection of Oneshots. Each chapter is it's own story. I'm just trying to downsize my list of stories a bit. It makes it a bit more convenient too so... RATED M FOR A REASON! Some are smutty, some are just cute, some are my own takes on episodes EH HEM! the way it SHOULD have ended. Rawr anyway, enjoy and read at your own discretion.
1. Action Figures

Bradley James grinned and ripped the tape off the small cardboard box in his lap. He opened the top flaps and reached inside, pulling out a pair of tiny figures. The figures resembled himself, in the role of his recent show, Merlin, and his co-star Collin. Bradley smiled wide as he brushed his fingers over the elegant work. It really did look like them. When the day's shooting was done, Bradley returned to his trailer and took them out once more.

He made sure he had free time, his schedule would be free for about 20 minutes or so... seemed like enough time. After all, his crush on Collin was a total secret. Bradley sighed as he held the figures in his hands, wishing he could be the Arthur, and have Merlin like so many of the fanfictions he'd read. He'd even written a few of his own. Arthur was always strong and brave, but Bradley didn't have the courage he had. So, instead of confessing to Collin, he vented his feelings into the little figures that resembled them. Arthur and Merlin, Bradley and Collin, basically the same people right?

As he started the little story line, Arthur pitched his voice to sound like Collin when he acted as Merlin. Sometimes he felt stupid for acting out all these little scenes. But right now, it was his fantasy, and he was with the man he loved. He wasn't girly! He wasn't stupid! and he sure as hell wasn't childis- okay maybe he was...

Arthur had just saved Merlin from danger and it was time for the kiss scene. Bradley locked their arms together and pushed their faces close. But when Bradley tried to pry them apart, they wouldn't budge. The figures were stuck. He tried with all his might, but was interrupted by his trailer door swinging open. "Brad! Comon' we're shooting now!" Collin's voice rang in his head. "Dude?" Collin had come to fetch him.

Thinking fast, Bradley threw the dolls behind him, tossing them onto what he thought was his bed, and quickly clapped his hands together, tying his best not to look suspicious. "O-Oh yeah. I got it. Let's go!" he quickly stood and pushed past Collin, who stood in the doorway while Bradley headed for the set.

Collin walked over to the bed, grinning before he picked up the figures who were still stuck in a loving embrace. He chuckled to himself, "Hahah! I had the same problem."

With that, Collin dropped the dolls into his pocket, and trailed after Bradley.


	2. The Amber Gems of Christmas

Is it possible to love two people at the same time? Sometimes Arthur felt like this. But in truth maybe there was only one. After all, there should only be one. I mean, that's how the world works right? One man, one woman. But... what about a man and a man? What do you do then? Keep it a secret, and try not to act on your feelings is one option, but staying friends is a pain in the arse. Christmas this year was going to be different. Arthur was going to let Merlin know that their fling _wasn't_ just a fling to him, but some things need time and patience. A promise. A promise that he'd still think about Merlin all the time, he'd still be the one there at the end of the day. Gwen was special yeah, and Gwen was always there when he needed her, but things were different between him and Merlin. Closer then lovers, best friends.

See, during the summer, Arthurs hormones had gone crazy and Merlin started to look even more attractive then usual. Feelings were stirred and Merlin was all to happy to accept him, but, when his father had found out, the road got rough. The two didn't talk about it much, and when they did someone's feelings were hurt. Arthur tried to explain some of the love bites Gwen had left on his neck, but it wasn't any good. He didn't _want_ to hurt Merlin, but he also didn't want to hurt Gwen.

It was hard to go on, but this Christmas was going to change things. He'd prove it to Merlin, and he'd prove it with a secret promise that could only be known by him and Merlin. Hopefully the message would come across the moment merlin picked up the little gift. Something he could always keep on his person and admire when the road got rocky. 'Never forgotten' Arthur had written on the packaging. I don't forget you, and I don't want to loose you. I'm just a no good king who doesn't know what to do with himself. Thank you for not giving up on me. Thank you for loving me. This little ring that shines with Amber colored gems of the highest quality, hopefully will remind you of me when I don't seem faithful, when you feel abandoned. You are strong and smart. I hope my message gets across my love.


	3. Sword Sharpening

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled from his room, calling to his useless servant.

"Yes?"

"What is this!?"

Merlin looked at the sword in Arthur's hand. He smirked, "A sword."

Arthur didn't look so amused, "I can see that, what I'd like to know is why it's dulled!"

"It's been used?" Merlin shrugged, making fun of his king.

"You're just on fire today aren't you Merlin?"

Merlin gulped. Uh oh.

"Maybe I should show you how funny smart mouths are." Arthur walked over to him and lifted the sword to that Merlin could easily see he was being threatened.

"Umm... I think I hear the cook calling me..." Merlin started to back away.

Arthur bent over and pulled Merlin over his shoulder, keeping the sword in his other hand. As he stood, Merlin was lifted off his feet, full of panic.

"Arthur! Put me down!"

"No."

"Come on Arthur! This isn't funny."

Arthur laughed. "It's very funny Merlin."

"Arthur!" Merlin begged.

Arthur used the flat edge of his dulled sword to slap Merlin in the arse, smirking when Merlin yelped. "Ar-Arthur?"

Arthur found he wanted another yelp, he hit him again, a little harder. "Arthur!"

The king smirked as an evil thought came to his head. He left the sword on the table and took one of the roped that tied the drapes around his bed. He set Merlin down on the side of the bed, proceeding to tie his wrists in front of him. "Arthur? What are you doing?"

Arthur smiled gleefully and sat next to Merlin, pulling him over so that his stomach now rested against his knees. Merlin panicked. "Arthur! What the hell are you doing!"

"My father used to spank me when I needed discipline. I'm simply showing discipline." Arthur smiled. The pulled down Merlin's trousers, placing one hand on Merlin's back to prevent him from standing, and the other on his pale butt cheek.

"Arthur!" Merlin whined.

Arthur grew his hand back and firmly spanked Merlin. "Wahh!~" Arthur spanked him again.

"Arthur! Please!" and again.

Arthur would probably have kept it up, if he hadn't stopped to admire the red hand mark he was starting to leave. He tensed up when he realized there was something pressing against his leg.

*gulp*

Merlin was hard.

"Arthur... come on let me up..." Merlin begged.

Arthur suddenly realized that what he was doing was pretty sexual. He pulled at his collar, suddenly admiring the red mark on Merlin's arse for a different reason. Arthur slapped his hand against Merlin again, listening carefully for some reaction from Merlin... just to be positive. Sure enough, Merlin moaned. Arthur decided to take it a step further, sliding his hand further down ward, tracing a finger around Merlin's puckered hole.

"A-Arthur?!" Merlin tried to get up, but Arthur held him down firmly.

Arthur licked one of his fingers, and returned it to Merlin's arse, experimenting in what the reaction would be to slipping in into Merlin slowly.

"Arthur!" Merlin yelped, Arthur noticed it wasn't exactly out of dislike however...

Arthur took another gulp and he pushed his digit in and out of Merlin, watching at how he would react. After a little while, he decided to add another, then another until Merlin was clinging tightly to his pant leg, biting down on the fabric.

Arthur let out a groan looking at Merlin now, his arse exposed and violated and his ears red to the tip. "Arthur!" Merlin pleaded.

He couldn't take it anymore. Arthur lifted Merlin off his stomach and positioned him so that Merlin was straddling him. Merlin supported himself with his knees against the bed, Arthur still fingering him as he pulled the material of his shirt up to his mouth, biting down hard.

Arthur pulled the dirty shirt from his mouth and replaced it with his lips. Merlin for a while didn't respond, but after a few moments, he rested his hands on Arthur's shoulders. Gasping, they parted to breathe. "Arthur..." Merlin whimpered.

Arthur felt his pants strangling his _own_ erection as he stared at Merlin's. "Merlin..."

"Arthur wha- UNGH" Merlin tried to speak as Arthur invaded Merlin's arse with his fingers. "What is- UNH all this?"

Arthur panted, wanting to touch Merlin more, "I don't know... I just... want you."

Merlin wriggled and squirmed when Arthur reached to touch Merlin's hard on. "Arthur!" Merlin thought he was going to fall off when his legs started to loose their support. He fell into Arthur, pushing him onto his back, the fingers that had grown comfortable in his arse, pulling out at violent speed.

They were so close, Arthur could feel their erections pressing against each other, he gave an experimental roll of his hips and smirked when he saw Merlin shut his eyes and felt him claw into his chest. "Arthur!" Arthur found the way Merlin kept saying his name becoming addicting. He wanted more.

"Again."

"What?"

"Say my name again."

"What? bu-"

Arthur rolled his hips again, "Arthur!"

There was that smug smile again. Merlin was learning to be wary of that smile, the one that meant Arthur was amused and probably wasn't going to stop. When Arthur took it further, Merlin didn't even bother to try and struggle, he treasured the feeling of Arthur in him and found he didn't want it to end. Maybe he should forget to sharpen Arthur's sword more often, either way one of Arthur's _swords_ was going to be ready for action.


End file.
